Kalau Mereka Akan Punya Anak
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Akan mendapatkan seorang anak itu menyenangkan dan mendebarkan. Penantian hingga menjelang kelahiran dilalui dengan suka dan duka. Terkadang menyebalkan juga, apalagi bagi Iruka. AU, OOC, IruHina.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** AU, OOC, IruHina, alur yang membingungkan, ending yang berantakan, EYD parah. Ga suka silakan injek tombol back masing-masing.

**Summary:** Akan mendapatkan seorang anak itu menyenangkan dan mendebarkan. Penantian hingga menjelang kelahiran dilalui dengan suka duka. Terkadang menyebalkan juga, apalagi bagi Iruka.

.

.

Iruka memeluk istrinya erat-erat. Pria yang baru menginjak usia tiga puluh dua tahun itu begitu bahagia ketika mendapat kepastian kehamilan Hinata dari dokter. Ucapan rasa syukur berkali-kali keluar dengan indahnya dari mulut keduanya. Mereka telah merindukan kehadiran seorang anak dalam pernikahan mereka. Dan kebahagiaan ini menjelaskan, kenapa sikap Hinata begitu aneh dengan banyaknya perubahan emosi yang membuat Iruka mendadak terserang migrain.

Beberapa minggu belakangan ini sikap Hinata berubah drastis. Hinata begitu acuh, kasar, suka marah-marah, gampang menangis, namun dalam sekejap bisa bersikap lembut. Seringkali Iruka melihat tatapan benci istrinya, yang membuat Iruka bertanya-tanya sendiri tentang kemungkinan kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan tanpa disadari. Bahkan, pernah suatu malam Hinata tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar pribadi mereka, ketika dia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di samping istrinya. Terkejut, terheran-heran, bahkan marah.

Iruka menyusul istrinya, yang kini sedang tidur di kamar lain. Namun, penolakan dari sang istri yang dia dapat.

"Kamu ini kenapa, sih? Aku salah apa?" Tanya Iruka yang sudah frustasi menghadapi istrinya.

"Aku tidak ingin tidur denganmu." Jawaban yang begitu menyakitkan hati suami manapun terlontar dari mulut Hinata, "didekatmu membuat aku mual, mau muntah."

Daripada mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan, Iruka lebih memilih kepalanya digetok palu sama anak usia dua tahun. Perasaan dulu Hinata sering bilang, kalau didekat Iruka membuatnya bahagia. Tapi, kenapa ucapan Hinata tadi berubah menyakitkan?

"Di dekatku kau merasa mual? Ingin muntah?" meski perih menyayat hati, Iruka mencoba memastikan kevalidan ucapan Hinata tadi, langsung dari sang narasumber.

"Bukan hanya itu, melihatmu saja aku sudah tidak suka."

JLEB! JLEBBBB!

Apa benar tadi yang mengatakannya Hinata, istrinya tercinta? Sungguh, Iruka mendadak merasakan sakit di sekitar dada. Berdoa saja tidak kena sakit jantung atau namamu tertulis di detnot, buku yang terdiri dari nama-nama pengutang di warung perempatan jalan sana. Entah ada hubungan apa tidak.

Setelah diusir Hinata, Iruka kembali ke kamar mereka, merebahkan diri, memeluk guling, dan berguling ke sana ke mari. Dia gelisah setelah membanding-bandingkan kenyamanan antara memeluk Hinata dan memeluk guling. Demi apapun di dunia ini, Iruka bersumpah kalau lebih nyaman memeluk istrinya yang imut itu!

Ternyata, apa yang dikatakan Hinata bukanlah main-main. Dia benar-benar menghindari Iruka. Jangankan mau bermesraan dan melakukan hal yang iya-iya di malam hari, mencium, memeluk, bahkan cium tangan saja bisa membuat Hinata muntah setelahnya. Fakta yang begitu-sangat-menyakitkan.

Iruka membelai perut istrinya dengan lembut. Dia tersenyum bahagia, meski di kepalanya dipenuhi banyak wejangan dari dokter tentang menjaga si janin yang baru berusia tujuh minggu, dan ingatan-ingatan kejadian keanehan Hinata belakangan ini. Pemakluman tiba-tiba menderanya.

Iruka terbangun merasakan guncangan di tubuhnya. Memaksakan mata untuk terbuka, dilihatnya wajah Hinata yang merengut kesal. "Apa?" suara Iruka terdengar serak.

"Aku mau mangga~~~" rengek Hinata.

Iruka mengambil ponselnya di atas meja nakas, melihat penunjuk waktu. Jam satu dinihari. "Mangga?" anggukan Hinata dia dapat, "ini masih jam satu pagi," Iruka menutup mulutnya yang menguap.

"Jadi tidak mau mengambilkan mangga di depan?" Suara Hinata terdengar ketus.

"Bukan tidak mau, tapi masih gelap. Sulit untuk mengambilnya…," Iruka menghentikan perkataannya ketika dilihatnya Hinata menyingkap selimut dan turun dari tempat tidur. "Mau ke mana?" Iruka mau tidak mau juga melakukan hal serupa.

"Kalau Iruka tidak mau, aku juga bisa mengambilnya sendiri. Ternyata Iruka tidak bahagia aku hamil, tidak menyayangi anak ini…," Hinata mulai menggerutu.

Perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba mendera Iruka. Direngkuhnya Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang, "aku bahagia. Sungguh. Tapi sulit untuk melihat mangga yang masih di pohon, Hinata…," Iruka terdorong ketika Hinata melepaskan rengkuhannya dengan kasar.

"Mau mengambilkan mangga itu, apa tidak? Kalau tidak mau, bilang saja." Isak lirih menyertai perkataan Hinata.

Mau tidak mau, ikhlas tidak ikhlas, Iruka menuruti permintaan Hinata. Ngidam. Namanya ngidam. Benar-benar merepotkan. Siapa sih yang tidak kerepotan harus mengambil mangga di pohonnya berbekal lampu senter dan galah dari bambu?

Berusaha dengan gigih, melawan angin malam yang dingin, ditemani suara khas burung hantu, Iruka yang sudah dapat satu buah mangga teringat wejangan dari ibundanya tercinta.

'Orang hamil itu lebih parah dari orang kalau sedang PMS. Emosinya gampang sekali tersulut dan berubah-ubah. Keadaan fisiknya juga menurun drsatis. Jangan mencoba membantah kalau istrimu sedang ngidam. Itupun kalau kamu masih sayang nyawa, ya.'

Suatu wejangan yang membuat Iruka merasa dianak tirikan oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri.

'Kamu itu suami yang sudah menyebabkan istrinya hamil! Harus tanggung jawab, jangan seenaknya sendiri tidak mau merasakan penderitaan sang istri yang sedang hamil.' Pesan-pesan dan wejangan sang ibunda berubah naik satu oktaf, ditambah pelototan mengiris hati dari sang ibu. Iya, Iruka salah telah mengeluh di depan sang ibu, kalau dia jadi masuk angin ketika keluar tengah malam untuk mengambil jagung di kebun jagung tetangganya. Apalagi kalau bukan buat menuruti ngidamnya Hinata. Untunglah tetangganya tidak mendampratnya karena menggedor-gedor pintu tengah malam. Ngidam jagung bakar di tengah malam.

Iruka baru saja makan siang dan kembali terjebak di belakang meja kerja ketika ponselnya bordering. Dia tersenyum dan buru-buru menjawab ponselnya ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel.

"Halo, Istriku tersayang…," sapa Iruka riang, "sudah makan siang istri dan anakku tersayang?" Iruka tertawa kecil ketika Hinata di seberang sana tertawa.

'Kalau pulang nanti, tolong belikan rujak manis rasa eskrim stroberri, ya?' permintaan dari istrinya membuat senyum di bibir Iruka menghilang seketika, terganti dengan kening yang dihiasi kerut dan ekspresi wajah layaknya orang yang suka musik rock dipaksa menonton keroncong secara _live_ tepat di bawah panggung.

"Rujak manis rasa eskrim stroberri?" Iruka mencoba memastikan tentang makanan aneh itu, tapi ketika sudah mendapat kepastian dan memang dia tidak salah dengar, Iruka mengusap wajah frustasi, "mencari di mana rujak manis rasa eskrim stroberri, Hinata? Ganti yang lain saja. Makanan yang lebih normal di dengar…," bujuk Iruka.

'Tidak mau. Aku sekarang ingin makan rujak manis rasa eskrim stroberri. Titik.' Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus, menyisakan Iruka yang kini gencar bertanya pada rekan-rekan kerjanya, di mana penjual rujak manis rasa eskrim stroberri. Untunglah kakaknya punya ide, yaitu dengan cara mencampur dua jenis makanan itu.

Iruka dengan tatapan setajam silet, memperhatikan pria asing yang kini sedang menyentuh perut buncit istrinya dengan bebas di depan matanya sendiri! Seandainya tatapan mata bisa membunuh, sudah dipastikan pria –yang bagi Iruka—kurang ajar itu telah terkapar bersimbah darah. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah Hinata begitu saja menuruti perintah pria itu, ketika diminta sedikit menurunkan celana panjangnya agar si pria bisa leluasa memeriksa perut Hinata.

Di balik punggung dokter kandungan yang kini sedang memeriksa kehamilannya, Hinata melirik ke arah suaminya. Mati-matian dia menahan seringai melihat ekspresi wajah Iruka. Kejadian langka yang begitu menyenangkan.

"Sudah belum sih, megang-megang perut istri saya, Dok?" tak tahan dengan kelakuan pria itu, akhirnya Iruka mengeluarkan protes juga.

Dokter kandungan yang bernama Uchiha Itachi sudah hapal dengan perilaku suami dari pasiennya ini, jadi dia dengan santai tetap melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Sudah selesai, Bu." Kata Itachi pada Hinata, membantu Hinata bangun dari posisi tiduran ke posisi duduk –mengabaikan decak kesal dari balik punggungnya—kemudian, Itachi duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Menulis resep multivitamin yang harus dikonsumsi Hinata rutin setiap harinya, dan menulis data si pasien.

"Tekanan darah ibu, denyut jantung ibu dan si bayi juga bagus. Kalau merasa masih mual-mual, padahal kehamilan Ibu sudah memasuki bulan ke tujuh, itu wajar. Tiap-tiap perempuan hamil kondisi tubuhnya berbeda. Kurangi aktivitas yang memerlukan banyak tenaga. Saya sarankan Ibu jangan bekerja dulu, paling tidak satu minggu. Ibu tahu sendiri kemarin mengalami pendarahan karena kecapekan dan beban pikiran…," adalah pesan-pesan dan wejangan Itachi yang masih berlanjut.

Setiap mereka akan memeriksakan kandungan Hinata, Iruka jadi terkena cemburu rutin tiap bulan. Awalnya sih, memang bagi Hinata cukup menghibur, tapi lama-lama gerah juga melihat wajah kusut Iruka. Jadi, mereka rajin bertanya pada siapapun yang pernah melahirkan atau keluarga yang bersangkutan, di rumah sakit mana ada dokter kandungan berjenis kelamin perempuan? Keberuntungan yang benar-benar Iruka syukuri ketika ada pencerahan tentang pencariannya selama ini. Ditambah lagi bulan depan Hinata sudah tidak harus bertemu dengan dokter –sok—cakep Uchiha Itachi.

Dengan penuh suka cita Iruka melepaskan gendongan bola besket di perutnya yang dia bawa-bawa seharian ini. Benar, Iruka baru saja merasakan penderitaan perempuan hamil. Benar-benar merepotkan dan menyiksa. Penderitaan tadi adalah tantangan dari Hinata, seberapa bisa dia membawa beban di perutnya dan tetap melakukan aktivitas. Semua terjadi karena dia memprotes kemalasan Hinata yang pagi tadi malas memasak karena alasan capek dan lelah. Sungguh, benar-benar menyiksa. Padahal dia cuma membawa bola basket di perutnya, tanpa perlu merasakan mual, pusing, kesemutan, kaki bengkak, sulit untuk berdiri dari posisi duduk. Dan dia juga merasakan betapa tidak nyamannya tidur dengan beban di perut.

Ikut merasakan pengorbanan Hinata, membuat Iruka berjuta terima kasih pada keikhlasan Hinata mengandung anaknya. Tersenyum, menitikkan air mata sebelum dia menghampiri istrinya di ruang tengah, dan memeluknya erat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata kebingungan dengan kedatangan Iruka yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Apa seorang suami butuh alasan untuk bermesraan dengan istrinya?"

"Tidak. Aku cuma heran saja."

"Aku berterima kasih padamu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Mau berkorban mengandung anakku…,"

"Anak kita…," koreksi Hinata. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku sangat mendambakannya juga." Hinata menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Iruka.

Jam sebelas malam tidur Hinata terusik karena rasa sakit di perut bawah dan punggungnya. Sebentar hilang, sebentar rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Hinata merintih pelan sambil memegang perut bagian bawah. Salah satu tangannya mencengkeram erat-erat besi tempat tidurnya ketika rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Napasnya tersengal-sengal seakan telah berlari sekian kilometer.

Seiring waktu berjalan, rasa sakit itu semakin sering datang, bertahan agak lama serasa mengoyak rahim dan mematahkan punggungnya, menghilang hanya sekejap. Ketika rasa panas dirasa menjalari punggung, membuat hilang seluruh tenaganya, dengan susah payah Hinata membangunkan Iruka yang tengah tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Iruka terkejut melihat istrinya mengerang kesakitan sambil mencengkeram sisi lain tempat tidur. Istrinya meringkuk menahan sakit.

"S-s-sa-sakit…," Hinata mengucapkannya dengan susah payah.

Iruka tahu Hinata akan melahirkan, seketika rasa panik menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Dia meloncat turun dari tempat tidur, mengambil tas yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya dan memasukkannya ke mobil, ganti pakaian dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Iruka membantu Hinata bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur. Membantunya berganti pakaian dan memapahnya ke dalam mobil.

Kepanikan benar-benar menyerang Iruka tanpa ampun. Dia harus membagi konsentrasinya dengan jalanan yang dia lalui, sementara Hinata di sampingnya dengan napas terputus-putus, merintih kesakitan, dan susah payah menyebut nama Tuhan berkali-kali. Tak hentinya dia melantunkan kalimat-kalimat penenang pada istrinya.

Bagai menemukan kesejukan oase di tengah gurun, ketika mereka telah berhenti di depan klinik bersalin. Tanpa mematikan mesin mobil, Iruka turun dan segera membawa Hinata memasuki klinik bersalin.

"Dokter! Suster! Siapapun, tolong istriku!" Dengan panik Iruka berteriak di lobi klinik.

Iruka menggenggam tangan istrinya, mencoba memberi semangat pada Hinata. "Aku sudah menghubungi ibumu dan orang tuaku. Sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba." Anggukan Hinata merespon perkataannya.

Sungguh, Hinata tidak pernah membayangkan rasa sakit yang menderanya ini. Rasa sakit yang seakan mengoyak tubuhnya, panas mendera seluruh bagian tubuhnya, keringat membasahi tubuhnya, punggung yang rasanya mau patah, kaki dan tangannya pun juga serasa ngilu tak terkira. Tulang-tulangnya seakan remuk oleh rasa panas dan ngilu. Otot-otot di seluruh tubuhnya seakan ditarik-tarik berlawanan arah. Perut bagian bawahnya seakan dikoyak dari dalam. Ada bayi yang memaksa keluar. Kontraksi ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Ya Tuhan, kapan ini akan selesai? Aku tidak kuat lagi, Iruka…" ujar Hinata disela-sela rintih kesakitannya.

"Yang sabar, sayang. Tenanglah…," bujuk Iruka.

Tak lama kemudian, Ibu Hinata dan kedua orang tua Iruka datang dan ikut menyemangati Hinata.

"Sudah bukaan berapa?" Tanya ibu Hinata pada Iruka.

"Kata dokter barusan, sudah bukaan tujuh. Kira-kira satu jam lagi Hinata akan melahirkan." Iruka menjelaskan.

"Ibu…," Hinata yang dari tadi tidak menangis, menitikkan air mata ketika sang ibunda tercinta menggenggam salah satu tangannya dan menbelai rambutnya. "I-ibu…, Hinata minta maaf atas semua dosa-dosa Hinata pada ibu…," Hinata terisak.

"Ibu mencintai anak-anak ibu. Ibu selalu memaafkan kamu."

"Temani Hinata ketika proses persalinan nanti, ibu. Hinata takut…,"

Hinata tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang begitu luar biasa di rahimnya. Rasa mulas tiba-tiba sering datang bersamaan dengan rasa sakit. Iruka segera keluar memanggil dokter. Ketika dokter Tsunade dan seorang perawat memasuki ruang bersalin, kedua orang tua Iruka keluar ruangan.

Dokter menekuk lutut Hinata dan memeriksa perut bagian bawah.

"Wah…, lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Kepala bayinya sudah ada di bagian panggul mencari jalan keluar." Kemudian dokter Tsunade memberi arahan pada Hinata cara mengambil napas dan mendorong bayi keluar.

Ketika rasa mulas itu datang, Hinata mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya seraya mendorong si bayi keluar. Dokter terus member instruksi pada Hinata dan Sakura sang suster mencoba membantu dengan mendorong di bagian perut. Ibu Hinata dan Iruka menggenggam tangan Hinata erat-erat dan menyemangati Iruka. Tapi tiba-tiba dalam beberapa detik Hinata berhenti mengejan dan tergolek lemah. Menimbulkan kepanikan yang luar biasa.

"Dia tidak bernapas!" ujar Iruka panik sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata.

"HINATA, BANGUN! HINATA! AYO BANGUN!" Iruka mengguncang-guncang tubuh istrinya.

PLAKK! Kalap Iruka menampar Hinata keras dan sungguh keajaiban, tiba-tiba Hinata membuka mata, membeliak dan menghirup oksigen dengan rakusnya. Dua dorongan kemudian, Hinata merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari rahimnya, membasahi pinggul dan kedua pahanya. Disusul sesuatu yang licin keluar bebas dari rahimnya. Seketika rasa sakit yang mendera dan menyiksa tubuhnya menghilang. Suara tangis bayi menggelegar memenuhi ruangan.

Semua yang ada di ruang bersalin itu mengucap syukur, bahkan kedua orang tua Hinata di luar kamar dan mendengar tangis sang bayi pun bersyukur.

Iruka memeluk istrinya erat-erat. Hinata yang begitu kelelahan hanya terdiam tak mampu membalas pelukan Iruka. Bahkan, untuk tersenyum saja belum sanggup.

"Kau tadi membuatku takut."

"Aku kenapa?" Tanya Hinata dengan susah payah.

"Pulihkan dulu tenagamu. Nanti aku ceritakan. Yang penting kau dan anak kita selamat."

Hinata mengangguk kecil dan memperhatikan Sakura yang kini tengah sibuk membersihkan bayinya. Tsunade juga masih menangani Hinata, entah apa di bawah sana.

Semua penantian telah berakhir. Anak yang mereka rindukan kini telah berada dalam dekapan. Meski begitu, ini barulah awal dari kehidupan mereka menjadi orang tua yang baik dan memberikan yang terbaik bagi sang buah hati.

.

END

.

.

Asli, ini fanfic yang bener-bener membuat saya frustasi. Setiap scene rasanya muter-muter dan saya bingung mau nulisnya gimana. Ngejelasinnya aja bingung #pundung. Mentok Cuma begini ini. Maaf kalau bener-bener tidak nyaman ketika membacanya, ya…

Terima kasih untuk seorang teman yang sudah mau berbagi pengalaman gimana rasanya melahirkan. Ya meski tetep aja saya sulit buat bikin detailnya gimana. Rasa sakit kan, ga bisa diceritakan, tapi dirasakan #ngeles.

Maaf dengan banyaknya kekurangan di fanfic saya ini. Semoga menghibur, dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
